edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Galadriel
Galadriel is the Lady of Light, Queen of Lothlórien, and the most powerful hero unit of Lothlórien. In version 4.5 Galadriel received few new abilities. This was inspired by her portrayal in "The Hobbit" movies. Against enemy units, Galadriel attacks from a distance with a powerful flash of brilliant light, damaging multiple units at the same time in a small radius. Against buildings, she creates a brief storm that gradually crumbles away the stone and wood. The storm quickly destroys the strongest of buildings hence Galadriel is often used as a siege hero. Abilities Level 1: Light of the Golden Wood - After a brief duration, a blazing light breaks through the heavens near Galadriel or any hero with Gifts of Lorien on the map, driving enemies in the area to flee in fear. Level 5: Radiant Aid - Can only target a hero with Gifts of Lorien but has an unlimited range. The target hero is immediately fully healed and all his abilities are ready to be used again. Level 7: White Lady's Banishment - Throws all nearby enemy units to the ground, deals heavy damage and robs them of all leadership effects for a medium duration. Additionally, if a hero with Gifts of Lorien is nearby, enemy heroes are blown away and deal no damage for a medium duration. Level 10: Nenya's Cleansing - All allied units and buildings on the map are continuously healed for a long duration. Units in the vicinity of heroes with Gifts of Lorien additionally become fearless and can't be knocked to the ground. Buildings in the vicinity of heroes with Gifts are immune to fire. Upgrades Ring Mechanics Galadriel is the Ring Hero for Lothlórien. Once the ring is given to her, she can decide to reject it or to accept it. Different abilities and effects occur depending on her choice. Galadriel accepts the Ring's power If Galadriel acquires the One Ring and accepts it, she becomes a Queen of storms, gaining many powerful new abilities. Mallorn Trees are able to research a useful defensive specialization. However, allies are debuffed while inside the fortress and while near Galadriel. She can also achieve this form through the use of the spellbook power Lothlórien/Twilight_Queen Abilities In Place Of A Dark Lord You Would Have A Queen - As Queen of Twilight, Galadriel unleashes tremendous power. Her magical attacks damage all enemies around her. Her attacks against buildings also hit other buildings in the vicinity. Level 3 -Not Dark But Beautiful And Terrible As the Dawn - All enemy units near target location cower in fear. Enemy units, heroes and buildings deal no damage for a medium duration. Level 5 - Treacherous As the Sea - Calls down a magical flood of rain in target area. Level 7 - Stronger Than the Foundations Of the Earth - Cracks open the earth in target area and deals heavy damage to enemy buildings. Level 10 - All Shall Love Me And Despair - Enemy units in target area briefly fight for Galadriel and have 25% less armor for the duration. Galadriel rejects the Ring's power If Galadriel rejects the One Ring, she will become blessed by the Valar. All of her abilities now gain an extra effect: When used, they spawn a blessing light for one minute that increases the damage, range and speed of all allies (including Galadriel herself) in a wide radius. And she will drop the ring upon death. This form can also be achieved through the use of the spellbook power Lothlórien/Blessed_Galadriel Quotes "I am not alone!" "I know what it is you saw, for it is also in my mind." "Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest, and fairest of all beings." "Ae boe i le eliathon, im tulithon." "Gwenwin in únodui." "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land." "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart!" "Something moves in the shadows, unseen, hidden from our sight." Strategy Category:Elves Category:Ring Hero Category:Building Destroyer Category:Unit Support Category:Lothlórien Category:Hero Support Category:Unit Interferer Category:Hero Category:Lothlórien Hero Category:Lothlórien‏‎ Building Destroyer Category:Lothlórien‏‎ Unit Support Category:Lothlórien‏‎ Hero Support Category:Lothlórien‏‎ Unit Interferer